The Coming of The Angel
by MiraculousLadybug010
Summary: An angel comes to the institute.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

"Clary!" it was Simon, running up behind her, "You need to go to the institute, right now!"

Clary turned, surprised by the urgency in his voice.

"What for?" she asked.

"Everyone is freaking out because they think an angel might be coming or something." Simon's voice was still urgent, but it seemed calm considering the situation.

Without another word Clary jumped up from where she had been sitting, stopping only to grab her purse, which she hoped had enough cash in it for a cab.

Her cab pulled up to the institute and jumped out before it had even stopped. She ran up the steps and burst through the doors. To her surprise Isabelle was already standing there, seemingly waiting for her.

"Come on." said Isabelle, her voice strangely tight.

"Ok, what exactly is going on? How do you know an angel is coming? Won't we all be annihilated the moment it arrives?"

Isabelle opened the door to the elevator with a clang and said: "Maryse says she got a message from the Clave telling her an angel is coming here, she won't say any more. I have no idea how where going to survive."

"Wow, I feel _so_ _much_ better now." Clary answered, "is there anything else you know?"

They where in the elevator by now and Clary felt her stomach drop as they rose.

"No. I don't know anything else. Maryse is being very secretive about all this."

Clary was about to say something but the elevator arrived and Isabelle flung open the door, cutting her off.

They found everyone clustered in the library, standing around the desk held up by the two angel statues. One of the two seemed to be glowing, but Clary couldn't be sure.

"Clary! We need you to make a rune that will bring one of the statues to life so that an angel can inhabit it!" It was Jace coming towards her.

" _Really_?" said Clary, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes! Really! Now! Please! CLARY!"

"And how do I know where not all going to die instantly once I do that?"

"Because the angel is going to give us something! The angel is going to give us the mirror, well, find it for us." Jace's voice sounded urgent.

"Fine." Clary pulled out her sketch book and a pencil, trying to concentrate and hide how stunned she was.

 _Come alive, come alive, come alive, COME ALIVE!_ She began to move her pencil, it was a complicated rune, with a complicated power. _Come alive, come alive, COME ALIVE, ALIVE, ALIVE!_ Abruptly her pencil stopped. She turned the page and started again. _Alive, alive, alive, alive, inhabitable, alive, alive, alive, ALIVE!_ Her pencil slid quickly over the paper a new rune taking shape, finally it stopped.

"There." She breathed, then called out: "Jace! I finished your precious rune!"

Jace walked over, "Well draw it on the statue then."

Clary walked over to the statue and took out her stele. She traced the rune, slowly carefully, curve by curve. As she drew, she felt the statue grow warm, then hot to the touch. She finished, putting away the stele and found that everyone was clustered around her, watching. After a moment she realized it wasn't her they where watching, but the statue, which was glowing like a miniature star. She stood and watched as it stood, pushing the top of the desk aside. Staring down at them with it's golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

The angel was imposing, more imposing then Clary would have thought possible for a statue. It stood 6 feet tall and looked just like the other statue that had held up the desk except for it's eyes. They where a molten gold color and they glowed like witchlight. Everyone stared up at it in awe. When the angle spoke it was in a soft but powerful voice, he said:

"My name is Marut and I have come to you, Nephlim, to tell you where the Mortal Mirror is found. The only reason I shall find this for you and you will not find it for me is the fact that you will never find it, and shall soon need it. I-"

"Why exactly are we going to need it?" asked Jace, cutting off Marut.

Everyone turned to silence him.

"It is not my responsibility to answer your question Nephlim, especially when you will soon find out. The mirror is hidden in a pocket dimension not far away. Demons know it by the name of 'speculo'."

 _That's mirror in Latin_ , thought Clary, _since when do demons know Latin?_

Then the light left the statue's eyes and it crumbled to the ground. Maryse let out a little gasp.

"The desk..." she murmured.

"More importantly," said Jace "the mirror."

"Yes," added Alec, "how are we going to get that?"

An idea was forming in Clary's mind, a crazy idea.

"Well," she began, "we can't travel to alternate dimensions, so maybe we could send someone who can..?" she trailed off.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Jace, "and how would we prevent that messenger from either keeping or destroying the mirror?"

Clary sighed. Jace could be so exasperating sometimes. The worst part was: he was right.

"Does anyone have any ideas about who this messenger should be?" she asked.

"Well," said Alec, stepping forwards, "who can travel through dimensions?"

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING WE USE _DEMONS_?!" Jace shrieked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Alec replied calmly.

Jace said nothing.

"Then I suppose it's settled then." Mayrse had spoken from were she knelt, in front of the remains of the once majestic desk.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT SETTLED!" exclaimed Jace, "WE CAN'T TRUST A DEMON NOT TO BETRAY US!"

"We could ask Magnus." suggested Alec hopefully, "he might be able to control the demon while it's in 'speculo'..."

"THAT'S IMPOS-"

"Jace." Clary cut in, "An angel asked us to get the mirror. Therefore we have to get the mirror."

Once again, Jace was silenced.

"Alright then!" exclaimed Magnus, "what's it you want this time?"

"Eerrrr-" began Alec, but Mayrse cut him off:

"We need you to summon a demon, send it to the pocket dimension 'speculo' and control it while it's there."

Magnus let out a low whistle, which was very unlike him and said:

"What do want it to do while it's there?"

"We need it to get the mirror." Mayrse said flatly.

"The mirror?" asked Magnus.

"Yes, The Mortal Mirror."

"Do you have any idea how hard it would be to control a demon long enough to find your precious mirror?" Magnus seemed incredulous, "This is going to cost you."

"It's going to cost us?" asked Mayrse, "But this on behalf of the Clave! We're retrieving a Mortal Instrument!"

"So?" said Magnus, "I don't take orders from the Clave and I don't care about your Mortal Instruments."

Mayrse stared at him.

"Listen," Alec cut in, "let's just do it, we'll worry about payment afterwards."

Magnus grumbled something like: "Notice the 'worry'". But Mayrse agreed.

"Well," said Alec, "what kind of demon shall we use?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

It took Magnus three hours to summon the demon. This surprised everyone because that was extraordinarily slow. Eventually, though, Magnus explained that while summoning the demon he had to also partially transform it so he could control it in 'speculo'. It had been Jace's idea to use a Marbas demon "because those are relatively easy to kill" he had said.

Now that demon stood before them trapped in the pentagram.

"Could we just leave it there for a bit?" asked Magnus, "My magical reserves are entirely drained."

"Well," said Jace, "if your magical reserves are drained, then we don't have much choice."

"I think we could all use a rest." Mayrse had come up behind them.

As everyone dispersed Clary went over to Mayrse.

"What have been doing all this time?" she asked, attempting casual conversation.

"Trying to fix the desk." she answered.

"We can always buy a new one you know."

"I know... It was such a wonderful desk though..." she said wistfully, "Not," she added quickly, "that it really matters, now that we've met an angel and so on."

"Shouldn't we tell the Clave about what the said angel said at some point?" Clary asked.

"I hate to keep the Clave in the dark about something so important," said Mayrse, "but they could interfere and now that we have everything started we might as well wait in till we have the mirror to say anything."

"I see." answered Clary, before heading off to her room; she might as well take advantage of her free time, after all, she hadn't drawn anything in days.

An hour later Jace bounded into her room causing Clary to jump up from where she was sitting in surprise, banging her knee in the process.

"Ouch." she said, and then: "Is Magnus ready to continue?"

"Yeah." was all Jace said.

They hurried to the library, Clary limping because if her knee.

"Hello! Hello!" exclaimed Magnus, his exhaustion evidently gone.

"Hello indeed." replied Jace.

"Let's get started." It was Isabelle, who hadn't said much since the angel had arrived, "We only have so long before the Clave starts asking questions."

"Right." said Magnus. He then went around the pentagram, where the Marbas demon still stood looking at them with hostility, touching each of its five points. At his touch each one began to give off a pulsing light. When he had touched all five then each let out a ray of lights that met the other rays in the center of the pentagram. Where they collided a large bright light pulsed.

"Woah." Clary breathed.

Then Magnus stood in front of the demon and began speaking in some sort of demonic language. The demon starred blankly at him. Then Magnus started muttering something, some sort of warlock language probably, and the light if the pentagram grew brighter and brighter in till it became blinding.

For a while everyone just watched while Magnus walked around the pentagram muttering, but eventually, one by one, the room emptied in till it was just Clary.

She just stood there one arm over her eyes, as not to be blinded. After a while Jace came and showed her out. Then she went back to her room; back to her drawing.

But she couldn't concentrate; the drawing refused to work. Maybe it was the anticipation, maybe it was something else...

After two hours Isabelle came to get her.

"Magnus is finished." she said.

"Ok." answered Clary, putting away her sketchbook and rising to join her.

They headed to the living room where everyone was waiting at the door. Magnus stood near the pentagram, looking even more exhausted then how he had been after he'd summoned the demon.

"Well," he said, attempting enthusiasm, "come and see. It doesn't bite."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

The mirror did not look at all special, it did not even have a frame. It was a sheet of pure reflective glass, perfectly round.

The only abnormal thing about it was the fact that it did not reflect what was above it. Despite its normalcy it was entrancing to look at. Currently, the mirror was blank; its surface a sliver gray.

"Now what?" asked Jace.

"Now we tell the Clave everything, of course." answered Mayrse.

Magnus cleared his throat.

"You know... I forgot to mention... Ummm... The kind of magic it takes to do mind control and stuff on a demon, is, well, maybe just a little bit illegal."

"It's ILLEGAL?" screeched Mayrse.

"It was your idea." said Magnus.

"But I didn't know it was ILLEGAL!" she yelled.

"Yes, well, now you do." while he was speaking Magnus had begun to creep towards the door. There was a pause as Mayrse collected herself.

"PEOPLE!" Alec yelled, though it was unnecessary, considering the fact that there had just been a pause.

"We're just wasting time bickering over the past! What we need to do right now is think about the future!"

"I have an idea." said Clary.

"What is it?" Alec inquired.

"Let's all go to sleep."

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO FIX ANY OF OUR PROBLE-"

"We're all about to keel over anyway Alec. It's one in the morning."

"Fine." Alec sighed, evidently too tired to fight back.

Everyone dispersed; most would stay at the institute, but Magnus was headed to his apartment.

After what seemed like half an hour, but was really six hours, Clary was roused frantically by Simon.

"WAKE UP CLAAAAAARY!"

"Thanks for the wake up call." she murmured, looking over at her clock.

"Clary th-"

"Eight o'clock? Simon! You know I was up till two last night! How could you?"

Clary had not ha D the money for a cab to Luke's so she had walked back and arrived around two in the morning.

"Clary!"

"What?"

"There's something you should see..."

"Well show me then."

Simon led her down the hallway talking as he went.

"I think there where some demons out in the backyard making a lot of noise so I went out to have a look and..."

They had reached the backyard, and Simon opened the door. The lawn was covered with a black gooey substance and what Clary thought at first glance where Devark fangs.

"Look." Simon pulled out what Clary would previously have thought was a Devark fang, it was in fact a small blacked bone.

Clary took a step back in disgust.

"No, Clary come here! It's not a normal bone!" said Simon.

"I knowing a not a normal bone, it black!" she retorted.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to show you. The bone is from a human finger! And it's scratched!"

"Couldn't this have waited till ten in the morning? And also all of that is perfectly normal."

"It's scratched."

"Yeah, so, the demons that were out scratched the bones. Whatever. Do you have any idea where the black goo came from?"

Simon shook his head.

"Alright then. Now that we're finished arguing over bones I should probably go to the Institute and tell everyone."

"Ok..." Simon seemed sad, and Clary had a pretty good idea why, "Good idea. I'll stay here with the mess, to deal with... er...my parents."

Clary hit the call button for the elevator hard, hard enough to brake it, almost. After an agonizing minute or two it came and she wrenched open the door, then jumped back.

"Isabelle?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Isabelle brushed past her.

"Isabelle, something happened, I think it was what the angel was talking about, needing the mirror? At Simon's place. You should come see."

"Usually you don't come get the whole institute for one demon attack, Clary." Isabelle said hotly.

"Isabelle! It's not a normal demon attack! You need to come see!"

"Fine." agreed Isabelle shortly, "Let's go."

They arrived at Simons house about twenty minutes later. From inside they heard the noises of shouting;Simon and his parents, Clary presumed. She felt bad about leaving him to deal with his parents, but she couldn't very well bring him to the institute, so she didn't have much of a choice.

"It's sounds like they're in the dining room." said Clary, "We can get out back without going through there."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

They entered, looking around briefly before sneaking down the hall and out the backdoor.

Isabelle let out a little gasp at the sight of the mess.

"Bones?" she asked.

"Bones." Clary confirmed.

"Simon said he heard a scuffle and went to see what was going on, and, well, this is what he found." Clary explained.

Isabelle knelt down to study the goo.

"I think," she said slowly, "I know what this is."

"What?" asked Clary.

"This is Sammael's trademark."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

"Sammael?" Clary asked, "You mean, the demon that opened the portal from the void to earth? He hasn't been seen in centuries! How could you know his trademark?"

"He hasn't been been seen for hundreds of years, but the Nephilm have around long enough to have seen him once or twice, and stuff gets writer down." replied Isabelle, "We need to go get everyone, right now."

"I have cash." said Clary, "We'll get a cab."

Both Clary and Isabelle crashed through the open elevator door at the same time, marking an awful racket.

"Alec! Jace! Mom! Dad! EVERYONE! WE NEED YOU NOW!" Isabelle screamed.

Mayrse and Alec came running.

"What is it?" asked Maysre, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mom. But there's something we need you to come see." said Isabelle, a touch irritation in her voice.

"What is it?" asked Mayrse her voice still riddled with worry.

"Clary found someth-"

At that moment Jace strode in through the door.

"What's all the fuss?" he asked seemingly unconcerned.

"Clary found some of Sammael's trademark stuff." said Isabelle, "It's actually quite fresh."

Jace's face went stone cold.

"Arm yourselves." he said, "And expect to have the fight of your lives."

An hour later they had all piled into a cab, all of them in full shadowhunter regalia. The driver, who was a mundane, was continuously giving them sidelong glances, and Clary wondered what on earth he thought of them.

After a painfully long time they arrived in front of Simon's house. Mayrse payed the driver and he left them. The whole street was eerily quiet and reeked of demonic magic. Clary would normally have run up the house screaming Simon's name, but she just stood their, taking stalk of her surroundings. She was the first to notice the small crack that snaked from the ledge of Simon's window.

"Look." she said to Alec, who had joined them, pointing.

Everyone turned curiously to see, except Jace who went up to the front door and pushed it open, revealing the dark hallway inside. Everyone filed into the house, though Clary wanted a better look at the crack, it was strange. Inside the smell of demonic magic was even stronger.

"Hello." a soft voice, almost like a cat's purr, came from the shadowy stair case.

"Who's there?" demanded Clary, loudly.

There was no response.

"Who's there?" demanded Clary again.

"Oh," said the voice, "Haven't you guessed yet?"

"Who's there? Sammael?" said Izzy, her voice cold. As she said this a her whip unfurled from her wrist.

"Could it be Sammael? Actually, I think I'll keep you waiting just a little longer." the voice purred, "Let's play a little game, shall we?"

"We don't want your games, Sammael," said Izzy, "we want you out, right now."

"You are not at all prepared to fight me you know, a couple of shadowhunters against the demon of all demons, you can't win this. "

Clary grippe her stele in her pocket, "Actually," she said, "I think it is you who can't win."

"Oh really?" as it spoke the voice revealed itself, as its current shape, a giant snake that slithered from a crack under the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

Isabelle reacted almost instantly, lashing out with her whip. It sliced down the monster's back cleanly, and blood poured from the wound.

"Aahh!" cried out the monster, more in disgust and surprise then pain. Then it turned and sprang at her. Luckily it flew unnaturally high and Isabelle ducked, raising her seraph blade above her head and slicing its stomach open. When it landed it rolled onto its back, and it's head rotated a full 180°.

"Hah." it laughed, "You really think that you can kill me?"

Mayrse walked over to the snake.

"Yes. I think I can kill you rather easily." she said. Then she flung her seraph blade at the darkened window.

Sammael leaped and managed to hit the blade so that it landed deep in the wall.

Clary, who had been been standing mutely while all this happened, sprung into action. She ran over to window and was about to break it when when Sammael, snaking in between people's legs with an ungodly speed, and sank his fangs deep into Jace's leg. Jace cried out in pain then dropped to the ground, unconscious. Sammael then slithered on to his chest poised to strike.

"No!" screamed Clary, "Sammael don't!"

"Why not?" asked Sammael, "Do you really care about him that much? Do you really? If you break that window Clarissa I will kill him. But if you don't you can have him. You can have your whole family. You can have everyone you care about. But do they matter that much to you Clarissa? Will you sacrifice your love for a whole world of people? A whole world? Would you really?"

Clary trembled; she began to pull the blade away from the window.

"You can't." she said.

"He was right you know," said Sammael, as if she hadn't spoken, "All you ever care about is yourself Clarissa. You've never even thought about what your doing affects other people. Jace could have died at Dumont. You knew that."

"Stop." said Clary, "Just stop."

"You'll never care Clarissa. You could have killed so many people. Your just a burden. They hate you, they hate you. They do, you know it."

Clary turned to her friends to find them all leering at her. She shook her head, trying to clear it of Sammael's tricks.

"Stop. Stop. Get out. Get out of my head. Get-" she said, but was cut off.

"Oh, Clary you could have done so much harm look at them. They want you dead. They would be happier with you dead. They're right, Clarissa, you don't deserve to live. You d-"

"I said OUT!" She roared. "OUT. NOW. I DONT WANT YOU IN MY HEAD. I AM NOT YOUR TOY!" she screamed, she could see her friends for real now, they where pushing against some sort of invisible wall, some sort of barrier, around her, Sammael and Jace.

"Cla-" began Sammael, but he abandoned his sentence because Clary shoved the seraph blade into her belt.

"Good girl, good girl. That's right-" he said.

Then Clary took out her stele. She pressed its tip into the wall, she didn't want the wall to open. She didn't want it to fall. She wanted it gone, gone, gone, gone. She guided the stele along the wall. And now everything was moving in slow motion. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sammael lowering his flags to Jace's neck. A tear tricked down her cheek. Her stele slid over the wood. Then she pulled it away. Now everything was being sucked back into itself, the walls folding into themselves like what happened when demon where slaughtered. It wasn't just the wall, it was the whole house being pulled away, far away, to the Void, Sammael too. Then everything stopped. Froze. Stayed fixed as if the house was half swallowed, half not. But the barrier was gone.

"Clary!" Alec ran up behind her. "Clary? How did-"

"The mirror." she said, "I need it. I need it right now. Right now."

"Clary?" he asked.

"The mortal mirror. Please Alec just trust me, please."

"We can't get it instantly... Clary, try to be reasonable." he pleaded.

"Contact Magnus have him do his teleportation thing with the mirror. Alec I need it now. I few minutes at most."

Alec pulled out his phone and dialed Magnus's number, it picked up on the first ring.

"Magnus! I know this is a lot to ask but could you please, please get the mirror to Simon's house? It's in the institute. Do whatever you have to, Magnus please! ... How long? ... Ok, ok, ok. That's good, that works. Ok, thanks, bye."

Then Alec hung up.

"It'll be here in five minutes." he said, "Does that work?"

"Yes, I think, maybe." said Clary.

The mirror appeared in the front lawn only two minutes later, and Mayrse went to retrieve it, then handed it to Clary. Clary pressed her stele into its surface, drawing the same rune as she had drawn on the wall. The stele slid so fast across the mirror, she almost messed up several times. When she was done she placed the mirror face down on the half collapsed wall. Then things started again everything folded into itself ,and this time it didn't stop, and after only minutes the entire house was gone. It had been pulled into the void, taking Sammael with it.


End file.
